Aftermath
by bheryandcherry
Summary: Post chosen- everyone has moved on except buffy then spike comes back
1. Default Chapter

It was dark and raining outside. It had been 4 months and she still had that look of not knowing in her face. After The first was killed and sunnydale destroyed they had all moved to England with Giles. They went to the council and had to explain for what happened they were then assigned to go find all the slayers and bring them back to England to start their training, Xander was only to happy to oblige. He over saw the building of the academy for the girls and them. And he did a fine job and with in 1 month it was build and set. He had told her that it finally gave him some sense in life of what he was supposed to do. After Anya died he was completely lost.  
  
Andrew came and worked for the council too. He would take the girls and give lectures or tell them about past demons and tell them of her life what she had to go threw. He even showed them that tape he made. At least that's what willow told him.  
  
Willow was pretty burned out after the spell. She recovered for about a week and then went to the council. She over saw all the magic going on with all of them. She loved it, teaching the girls about magic. It wasn't her idea it was Giles he thought they should no as much about magic as possible. Kennedy was there to helping her as much as possible.  
  
Giles good old Giles he was the head of everything. He kept everything in order. Since almost every one at the council had died they all decided to have Giles at the top. They trusted him so. He became like a father to most of them.  
  
Most of the slayers had left and went to their old lives, went back to school, had jobs but always were there to fight evil or whatever came up.  
  
Dawn had become something of a watcher she went with Xander to find the girls. She was something of an expert in a lot of old demons and magic's like a mini Giles. She had become a fine young woman. Buffy had told her. She also went to find potential watchers for all the slayers.  
  
Faith and Wood had become a couple and taught the girls about martial arts how to fight and defend them selves. She had to give it to Wood to keep up with some one like Faith.  
  
And her. After that day she went back to England but then had taken of. She couldn't deal with anything. They understood they let her go without question. So here she was on a plane back to England back to see them. But there was still the feeling of him. She had told him she loved him and it was just like Spike to say what he felt even at that time to make it easier for her to leave him. He had died saving them all. No one talked about him at least not in front of her. They knew what it would do to her. She had spent many nights crying over him over her life. She was lost. But then again they didn't know any of that. They didn't no how much her heart aced just to see him. For him to touch her. To hold her. To make her quiver inside like he had before.  
  
She even went to Angel but he knew what she felt. He knew she loved him but her heart was Spike's know. So he let her go.  
  
So here she was getting of the plane putting her smile on and pretending that she wasn't thinking of him. 


	2. aftermath

****************** LA  
  
Spike woke up. His whole body aced and he was freezing he tried to look up. But his head hurt too much. He could tell it was night time. And he heard noises.  
  
****************************************************** England  
  
"Buffy!! Over here hi!" Dawn screamed threw the air port. Willow, Dawn and Xander had come to pick her up. She smiled  
  
"Hey Dawni" she said and gave her sister a hug  
  
"Oh so what we font get hugs" said Xander he looked the same as always with a sarcastic remark as usual and his patch over his eye he had received form Caleb it was good to be back. She hugged him  
  
"Eye Eye Captain" She said to him  
  
"Buffy wow you look great." Willow said. She too looked the same only her hair was shorter, Buffy liked it.  
  
"Giles tried to come but you know how busy he is lately" Dawn said  
  
"Its ok I got you guys" Buffy told them.  
  
They all went to get her bags and then climbed into Xander car.  
  
*************************************** LA  
  
After what seemed like hours Spike finally got enough strength to get up. He looked around and saw he was in an ally and naked.  
  
"Ohh bloody hell" he said and got up  
  
"So much for being dead" He went over to a dumpster and tried to get some clothes. He had done this many times before. Not that he fancied wearing dirty old things but vampires don't really care about that.  
  
He found a pair of old pants a ripped t-shirt  
  
"This is as good as it bloody gets" he said out loud like any one was going to hear him  
  
"Hey buddy what you looking for?" asked a voice behind Spike. He turned around only to see a very big vampire standing there looking pissed and hungry.  
  
"Nothing mate" He said. He was about to vamp out him self when the vampire punched him. Spike fell down. That would have taken his breath out if he had any that is. The vampire then kicked him hard in the rib. Spike gasped but of course no air came in.  
  
"What happened boyfriend break up with you?" Spike managed to say. But as quickly regretted it because that vampire dragged him up and started punching him.  
  
"Oh so you think you a funny guy" He said ready to punch him again, but just at that moment some one grabbed the vampire form behind causing Spike to fall. Spike looked up and saw a man punching the vampire. He realized it was Angel. Great he thought being saved by ninny boy, can this more pathetic.  
  
Angel finished of the vampire by staking him. He looked at Spike  
  
"Spike?" he said sounding very surprised  
  
"Hey there Peaches" Spike said  
  
******************************************** England  
  
"Buffy welcome back" Giles said hugging her  
  
"Ahh yeah thanks glad to be back" Buffy said. They had arrived at the Academy and were welcomed by a lot of girls Buffy didn't know. They all looked at her in amazement. Buffy only wondered what tales Andrew had told them about her  
  
"Bout time you're back B. starting to get a little boring around here." Faith said  
  
"Yeah but I have been keeping things up you no telling about that time when you saved us form Willow" Andrew said  
  
"I bet you have" Buffy said back. Man it was good to be back  
  
"So what you been up to anyways?" Wood asked her. He looked a bit more buff than last item she had seen him  
  
"Ohh she was telling us about New York it sounds so exciting" said Dawn  
  
"Well I'm sure Buffy needs some rest. You can go to your room and we'll all have dinner later.  
  
Buffy went up to her room with Willow and Dawn  
  
She liked it. It was very cozy and reminded her of home. Home what was home certainly not this place, not yet anyways it was back in Sunnydale. The house her mother had bought for them. It was with Spike....  
  
"Giles is so happy your back Buffy .He's been planning your "welcome back" dinner for days. He even made Faith cook." Willow said trying to sound happy  
  
"Wow and I missed that" Everyone knew why she left. Spike... No one knew exactly what had happened down there in the basement and no one dared to ask, everyone except Dawn that is.  
  
"K so lets go eat I'm starving" Buffy said  
  
*********************************************LA  
  
"What the hell are you doing here" Angel asked Spike  
  
"Nice to see you to" Spike said getting up and brushing him self of.  
  
"Your supposed to be dead Buffy said you died." Angel said  
  
The thought of Buffy hit him hard. He was supposed to be dead. What would happen if she knew he was back? How long had he been dead for? Buffy's probably living with Angel. God maybe their married. Why the hell was he back?  
  
"Look peaches; I don't know why the hell I'm back. The last thing I remember is going up in flames and then I'm here, getting my ass kicked by a vampire. Good enough for you?" he said  
  
"Fine, what ever come on. As much as I love the new outfit you need some clothes." Angel said  
  
"Why don't you love this one or odes it make me look fat? Spike said sarcastically  
  
Angel took Spike back to the law firm. Certainly Fred Cordillia or Weasly would figure out what was going on. Not that Angel didn't love having Spike around he just preferred not to.  
  
"Nice place you got here Grandpa" Spike said going into the building.  
  
"Yeah well I try" Angel said  
  
"Back so soon" Fred said. Her back was turned to them  
  
"Oh my god. Spike?" It was Cordelia and she sounded more shocked than Angel  
  
"What are you wearing? It looks like you got it from the garbage" She said coming over  
  
"Well you have a point it's not one of my better fashion choices but I make it work don't you think?" Spike said  
  
"Ok is it me or aren't you supposed to be dead?" Fred said form the back of the room  
  
"Right about that, well change of plans I'm back" Spike said  
  
"We need to find out how he got back" Angel said  
  
"I'll call Willow" Fred said picking up the phone  
  
"And I'll go see if we have some better clothes" Cordelia said  
  
************************************** LA  
  
"So Buffy Andrew has told us so much about how you saved the world. But come on really how did you kill The First were all dying to know?" Said one of the slayers named Rosa.  
  
This hit hard, everyone turned silent and looked at Buffy they all wanted to know  
  
"It was Spike who saved us all not Buffy" said Dawn. Everyone looked at her  
  
"No one talks about him, no one says how he saved us all. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here." Dawn said  
  
"Dawn sweetie.." Willow started  
  
"No it's not fair! Why doesn't anyone talk about him Buffy" Dawn said  
  
Buffy looked like she was about to cry. Damn Dawn why did she have to do this here in front of everyone. She couldn't deal with this not now.  
  
"I cant I have to go.." Buffy said and got up making her way out into the hallway. Dawn followed. So did Xander, Willow and Giles  
  
"Do you even care?" Dawn said tears in her eyes now  
  
Buffy turned around and slapped her. She to was now crying.  
  
"Of course I care... How dare you say that? Do you even know what I'm going threw?" Buffy said  
  
"No because you never tell me!" Dawn said holding her face and crying  
  
"Why is it so hard for you?" Dawn asked angry  
  
"I LOVED HIM!" She said now everyone was watching she didn't care. Dawn wanted to know fine she would tell her  
  
"I loved him and he died. He saved us all because he died. I cry over him every night because he died. Because even at that time he tried to make it easier for me to leave. He said that I didn't but I did. I think about the way I treated him before and it breaks my heart. The way he loved me how he tired to save me. He was the only person who really knew me and he still loved me, and he died. That's why it's hard for me because it's even hard for me to say him name without hurting inside." Buffy said all this while crying.  
  
She looked and saw that Willow had tears in her eyes to and even Xander  
  
The phone rang and Willow rushed to pick it up. No one moved, all that could be heard was Buffy crying  
  
"Oh my God are you sure?" Willow said she hung up  
  
"That was Fred. Spike is alive" 


	3. aftermath

Everyone was speechless including Dawn. Buffy's head hurt. She couldn't comprehend what Willow had juts said. Spike? Back? How? This couldn't be right. For the past 4 months all she dreamed about was Spike magically coming back. She would run up to him and he would hold her and kiss her and they would be together again like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Are you sure?" Giles said form the corner  
  
"Yes Angel said that he was patrolling and he found him in an ally, apparently fighting a vampire." Willow finished  
  
Buffy didn't now how to make sense of this but she knew what she had to do. She ran upstairs.  
  
Willow, Giles, Dawn, Xander and Faith followed  
  
"Buffy where are you going?" Giles asked  
  
"To see Spike" She took her stuff form the night stand glad she didn't unpack and stuffed the stuff in her bag  
  
"Yo B wait up a sec you can't just spilt like that." Faith said form the door  
  
"Watch me" Buffy said she had her bag in her hand and was at the door  
  
"Fine then I'm coming." Dawn said  
  
"Yeah me to." Xander said form the back of the room everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"What so Spike and I weren't the best of friends doesn't mean I don't want to see him." Xander said  
  
"Yeah me to, I mean who knows why Spike is back. I can help" Willow said  
  
"I suppose I should come along to." Giles said looking very tired  
  
"Fine then come but were going now." Buffy said and headed out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * LA  
  
"You now what grand pa your stuff looks better on me." Spike said He had changed into some of Angels clothes and was coming down stairs.  
  
"Hey that's my favorite shirt" Angel said.  
  
"Bug of its mine now." Spike said  
  
"Now that's much better." Cordelia was staring at him. She was just noticing how hot Spike really was maybe it was because she had seen him with his shirt of or maybe it was the lights but man he was hot  
  
"Enjoying the view pet?" Spike asked her with that smile of his. Damn he thought I still got it.  
  
She made a face and went to the next room  
  
"Ok so Spike what was the last thing you remember?" Fred said she was practically buried in books.  
  
"Oh come on how many times do we have to go through this?" Spike said impatiently  
  
"As long as we have to." Angel said Spike made a face  
  
"Fred? You would not believe the night we had.." Wesley said but stopped once he saw Spike  
  
"Hey there boys." Spike said and gave a wave  
  
"What.how.what?" Wesley said  
  
"God will you people stop acting so amazed yes I'm bloody back. What's the big deal?" Spike said irritated  
  
"Well last I heard you were a pile of dust." Wesley said  
  
"Yeah well last I heard you were working for the council." Spike said  
  
* * * * * * * AIRPORT  
  
"Yes 5 tickets to Los Angeles, California." Giles told the flight attendant  
  
Buffy went and sat down. The plane wasn't going to leave for another 2 hours. It gave her time to think. How was she going to face Spike the last thing she told him was she loved him and he tried to make it easier for her even then. God what was she going to tell him. Did he even remember? Willow came over  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked smiling  
  
"I don't know. I have thought about this for 4 months. I wished so hard for him to come back, and now he finally did and it's just."  
  
"Weird." Willow finished  
  
"Yeah I guess. I don't know what to do now. Am I just going to be with Spike now?" Buffy asked herself more than Willow  
  
"I don't know but there must be some pretty good reason why he is back." Willow said  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
* * * * * * * LA  
  
"Damn sun." Spike said  
  
"You just came to that conclusion." Weasly said  
  
"Bug off I don't think you know what I went through." Spike said  
  
"Like you do." Angel said  
  
"Its going to be sun down in a while we better get ready for tonight." Angel said  
  
"Ahh good then." Spike said looking happy  
  
"What makes you think you're coming?" Angel said  
  
"Oh don't give me that of course I'm coming. You need me." Spike said with that oh to familiar confidence.  
  
"Really because I remember me saving you from that vamp." Angel said  
  
"Oh hell, that was just a lucky break I could have taken that guy any time. Besides peaches you were looking a bit rusty out there."  
  
* * * * * * * VAN  
  
The plane ride was hell for Buffy. She had tried to sleep but when she did ended up dreaming about Spike. Which was very intense. The others didn't talk to her much on the trip. Dawn had this look of utter guilt.  
  
They had rented a van were driving to Los Angeles  
  
"Buffy I'm sorry about what I said before." Dawn said to her  
  
"I know."  
  
"I was just mad at everyone about the way they acted."  
  
"It's ok Dawn. Everything will be ok." Buffy reassure Dawn but knew it wasn't true.  
  
They finally pulled up to the building. Buffy was...scared. Fred was out side waiting for them  
  
"Hi!" Fred said. She hugged everyone.  
  
"Wow I'm so glad to have you here. I have been looking at every book I can find for information." She said  
  
"Where is he?" Buffy asked  
  
"He's out patrolling with Angel and Weasly" Cordillia said She came out and looked the same. They all hugged again  
  
"Wow Angel and Spike patrolling, finally good to see those two getting along." Xander said.  
  
They all went inside. Buffy sat down and waited.  
  
*  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I had that guy." His voice came form the front  
  
He came into the room. He looked exactly as she had last seem him. His hair was back and neat. He had that same twinkle in his eyes; he still had those razor sharp cheekbones. And she couldn't talk. It was just too much.  
  
It was Spike 


	4. aftermath4

"SPIKE!" Dawn said and rushed and gave him a hug. From the look on his face it looked like she had knocked the breath out of him. That is to say if he had any. He awkwardly hugged her back.  
  
"Hey there little bit." He said and looked at them. She finally let go  
  
"Oh my god I mean your really here." Dawn said to him  
  
"Oh course I am" He said it in a sincere fashion not sarcastically as before. Willow went over and hugged him to. That was a surprise to him. But he hugged her back.  
  
"I'm glad your back. And don't worry we'll find out why you're here. Giles and I brought books." She said happily  
  
"Well you'd better because I for one want to knew why Spike is here when he is supposed to be a pile of dust." Cordelia said  
  
"Way to help Cordy." Fred said  
  
"Yeah, I have to admit I'm happy to see you to. You know with the whole saving the world thing. " Xander said  
  
"Glad to be of service."  
  
"I must agree with Xander, welcome back" Giles said  
  
"Ohh wow praises form the watcher, now I have everything." Spike said  
  
"Not everything." Xander said  
  
"We got this for you." Dawn said. She took out a bag and in it was a leather coat. It was exactly like the one he had.  
  
"Yes, well we had Willow use some magic to fix it up." Giles said  
  
Spike looked shocked and grateful. No one had ever done anything for him. Not like this anyways. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten a present. He picked it up and put it on. It was exactly the way he should look.  
  
"Thank you." He said to them. And you could tell in his eyes he meant it.  
  
"You deserve it." Giles said. It had been Xander's idea surprisingly  
  
All this time Buffy was in the back. She had seen him and it had just hit her. He was really back. She didn't know what to do. She just stayed there. When he put the jacket on, it was exactly just like nothing had happened.  
  
Willow looked over at Buffy.  
  
"So Angel wow this is a great place, why don't you show us around." Willow said  
  
Angel was looking at Buffy the whole time. He had seen her reaction to Spike.  
  
"What oh umm Fred can show you." Angel said  
  
Willow looked at Fred  
  
"I can but you know this place so much better than me" Fred said taking the hint.  
  
Xander also took the hint.  
  
"Yeah I mean wow, law offices. Can I sue someone?" Xander said  
  
They sort of made their way to the door  
  
"Yes, and we can get started on some research." Giles said  
  
"Buffy you can umm stay here and umm yeah.." Willow said she didn't want to push it but everyone knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Come on Angel." Fred said  
  
"Yeah really we should leave Spike and Buffy together." Cordelia said  
  
"Cordy." Willow said  
  
"What I'm just saying since Spike died and Buffy was all miserable." Xander pushed her out the door.  
  
Dawn was at the door but turned quickly and gave Spike another hug.  
  
"Sorry just making sure." She turned a little red.  
  
The door closed behind and Spike and Buffy were alone in the same room for the first time in 4 months. He looked at her. God he missed her. He wanted her. But this wasn't the time he knew that.  
  
"Damn, I haven't had that many hugs in..well forever." He said smiling trying to lighten the mood  
  
Buffy had tears in her eyes now. She just ran up and hugged him.  
  
******************************* Upstairs  
  
"Wow cool, you have your very own library." Xander said looking at all the books around the room  
  
"Ohh well yeah, it's not a lot I mean you guys probably have more stuff at home." Fred said but you could tell she was flattered.  
  
"Ok, I think that we should start looking." Giles said  
  
"Oh research party!" Xander said sarcastically.  
  
Angel was looking downstairs form the hall way. Although he couldn't see anything he kept looking.  
  
"You know stalking is so not cool anymore." Dawn said form behind him. Angel smiled  
  
"And what are you doing" He asked and turned around. Dawn always reminded him of Buffy  
  
"You need to get over it." She said  
  
"I am over it. See I'm up here and they are down there." Angel said  
  
"She'll always love you." Dawn said  
  
"I know." Angel said. That's one thing he like about Dawn she always said the truth, even at times when she should be quiet.  
  
"Good, then you can join the party." Dawn said a little happier  
  
"Party? What party?" Wesley asked. Dawn turned and saw him. He was without a doubt one of the hottest guys she had seen. From the way Buffy had described him. He looked like a younger Giles.  
  
"Ohh umm the research party Xander." She realized it was a joke.  
  
"Hi there you must be Dawn." He said to her  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked  
  
"You look like Buffy and you ask questions like her to." He said and smiled at her  
  
"Umm guys a little help here." Xander said form the room. They smiled and went in  
  
************************************** Downstairs  
  
Buffy just hugged Spike it was all she could think of doing. He felt so right to her. His strong chest next to her. Those arms holding her. She felt at home for the first time in 4 months. She felt safe.  
  
He held her. He smelled her hair, still the same as always. He just never wanted to let go of her. And then he did.  
  
"Its ok pet." He told her "I'm here now"  
  
"Oh god Spike your really back. I have dreamt about this for so long." Buffy said tears falling down her face. He wiped them off  
  
"I knew you dreamt about me." He said and smiled. She hit his arm  
  
"It's not a joke. You have no idea." She said, it was just like Spike to be insensitive at a time like this.  
  
"You shouldn't cry over me. I'm not worth it." He said to her. Still holding her face.  
  
"Yes you are." She said and kissed him.  
  
***************************************** Upstairs  
  
"So what are we looking for." Xander asked  
  
"Anything that tells us why Spike is back." Angel said still reading a book  
  
"Xander stop complaining and read, if u can." Cordelia said  
  
"Ok I think we need to find out how many vampires have come back form being killed." Willow said. They all looked at Angel.  
  
"Ohh right, me." He said  
  
"Can you remember anything?" Fred asked  
  
"No, I just remember being stalked with a sword then going into the portal. Then the next thing I know is I'm lying on the floor naked."  
  
"Thanks for the visual." Xander said  
  
"Well, can't we can do some kind of magic." Dawn asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Giles asked her  
  
"You know memory retrieval that sort of thing. We can use it to see if Spike has been anywhere since he died." Dawn said  
  
"Well watcher junior has got a good point." Cordelia said  
  
"I think it's brilliant." Wesley said and smiled at her. Dawn smiled and blushed.  
  
"Then where changing books?" Xander asked  
  
***************************************** Down stairs  
  
Buffy was kissing Spike. She had wanted to this for the longest time. The last time she had kissed him was before they went to defeat The First. Buffy had spent the night with Spike in the basement. Her last to be exact, until now. He was the best kisser of them all. He kissed her back. He knew this would lead to more but he wasn't stupid.  
  
"Buffy." Spike said  
  
"Shhh...please." She told him  
  
He pushed he against the wall, and kissed her harder. He moved down and kissed her neck. She pulled on his shirt. She went under it and she could feel his muscles. Those abs that just drove her crazy when she saw him.  
  
"Wait." He pulled away.  
  
"What? Don't you want to?" Buffy asked him  
  
"Of course I want to. That's not the point. Everyone else is up there trying to find out why the bloody hell I'm back and I'm here with you. Not that that's a bad thing."  
  
"Spike what's the matter, since when have you been against this while everyone else did research." She asked  
  
"Since I know why I'm here." 


	5. aftermath5

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked him  
  
"Look pet, it not just some big accident that I'm back." Spike said to her  
  
"Ok then lets go tell the others." Buffy said and started walking for the door. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"You didn't mean what you said, back in Sunnydale. Why did you wait?" He asked her  
  
"Because I did mean it."  
  
************************** Upstairs  
  
"Ohh here's a good one, oh but the it looks painful." Dawn said form a book.  
  
"This one just has spells but no directions." Said Willow from another book  
  
"Ok how come it's so hard to fine a memory retrieval spell?" Xander asked  
  
"Because memory retrieval is very dangerous, if it goes wrong you might risk losing all the persons memories." Giles said  
  
"There's millions of ways to bring some one back to life but nooo not this." Xander said sarcastically. Everyone looked at him.  
  
Buffy and Spike came in threw the doors  
  
"So you guys have fun?" Cordelia asked. Spike made a face  
  
"Look Spike knows why he's back." Buffy said  
  
"What? You got to be kidding me. You mean to say that I have been reading all this for nothing." Cordelia said shocked.  
  
"Oh and you couldn't tell us before?" Angel said getting up  
  
"Sorry peaches, I was going to tell you sooner or later." Spike said  
  
Angel almost made a grab of him but Buffy got in between them and stopped him.  
  
"Look this isn't helping." Buffy said getting mad  
  
"Yeah she's right we have to be adults about this." Wesley said. He was holding on to Angel  
  
"Look, just stop ok. Spike tell us what's going on." Fred said There was a big noise down stairs. It was a door being closed fast.  
  
"We've got a major problem" Gunn shouted. Everyone ran downstairs. Lorne and Gunn were almost on the floor they were breathing heavily and Gunn had the side of his arm baddy hurt.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked. Fred and Willow went over and examined his arm  
  
"Vamps..about 10 maybe 15 of them ..out of no where.I tried to fight them but there was just too many." He said in between deep breaths.  
  
"I saw him running and then they just jumped out at us. Spike?" Lorne said  
  
"Yeah it's bloody me alright. Come on children are we going to stand here all night." Spike said looking at them  
  
"He's right we need to go out there. Angel where your weapons?" Buffy asked  
  
"Upstairs" He said. He left Gunn with willow and Fred and Dawn were examining Lorne Everyone else went upstairs with Buffy and Angel.  
  
"Whoa there 10 maybe 15 vamps am I the only one who's freaked about that." Xander said  
  
"You're not coming." Buffy said going threw stakes and taking out the sharpest ones. Wesley and Angel were doing the same.  
  
"Buffy's right. Xander you're staying here with us." Cordelia said. Xander gave her a look but didn't say anything.  
  
"Buffy are you sure you can handle this?" Giles asked her  
  
"Its not only here Giles, Spike Angel and I will be there." Wesley said  
  
"Great four against 15. I'm happy with those odds." Spike said.  
  
They headed out.  
  
******************************** Alley  
  
"Here vamp's..." Spike called out in a high voice. Buffy, Angel, Spike and Wesley were all geared for a fight the only thing was there wasn't a vamp in sight.  
  
"Can you not do that?" Angel said to Spike  
  
"Do what?" He asked innocently "Oh can you both shut up?" Buffy said to them  
  
"You two need to grow up." Wesley said to them  
  
"Us what about you two" Spike said  
  
"This doesn't fell right." Angel said. Buffy agreed there was just something wrong about this alley it was to....quiet. Just then the vamps jumped out at them.  
  
One grabbed Buffy she flipped him over on the ground and staked him. She had not had a good fight in a long time. She went over and pulled one right off Wesley and punched him. She grabbed him and Wesley staked him. Angel was fighting another vamp. He was punching it but it just seemed to strong. The vamp lunged at him. Spike went over and staked the vamp.  
  
"Thanks" Angel said  
  
"Welcome." Spike said and they continued to fight.  
  
******************************** Law Firm  
  
"Better?" Willow asked Gunn. He was looking a little better and Willow had healed his arm  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the arm thing you did." He said to her  
  
"Oh don't worry about it." She said and smiled  
  
"Oww...That hurts." Lorne said from the other side of the room. He had a small cut on his head and Dawn was putting alcohol on it.  
  
"You fine." Dawn said to him  
  
The phone rang Cordelia went and picked it up.  
  
"Ohh hey Faith how's it going killed anyone lately?" She said  
  
"No but the nights still young. Can I talk to Giles?" She said  
  
"Yep hold on, Giles phone it's Faith" she screamed.  
  
Giles picked up the phone and talked to Faith for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes I understand, just hang in there, good bye." Giles hung up  
  
"What's up?" Willow asked  
  
"Well apparently the girls have decided to have a party while we were away and it appears to seem as if the whole town and ne4ighboring town are there. Faith said to come as soon as possible or she would kill me." Giles said with a smile  
  
"Oh man now they throw a party when I'm not there. No fair" Dawn said  
  
The front door opened and Buffy came in. Angel and Wesley were carrying Spike 


	6. aftermath6

"Willow come here!" Buffy yelled. They had all been fighting and suddenly Spike had screamed and just fell down. They had taken out the rest of the vamps. When Buffy had gotten to him he was shaking so much. They had brought him back as soon as possible.  
  
"Buffy what happened?" Willow said rushing over  
  
"I don't know we were fighting and he just.I don't know." Buffy said close to tears again  
  
"Lets get him upstairs." Angel said. Weasly agreed and they carried him upstairs.  
  
**************************Upstairs  
  
"Here try this." Dawn said brining over another blanket for Spike. They had gotten him upstairs and he was in Fred's bed. He couldn't stop shaking; he had managed to say one word... "Cold"  
  
"Fred, Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Gunn were in the other room looking threw books and trying to see what was wrong. The others were just in the room with Buffy and Spike. They were trying to make it as comfortable as possible for him. Buffy covered Spike with the other blanket but he was still cold. She was about to lose it big time. Spike couldn't die not again.  
  
*  
  
"There's nothing here." Fred said. She slammed the book down.  
  
"I know, uhh I can't do this anymore. I'm doing it my way." Willow said getting up and going into the other room.  
  
*  
  
Willow came in.  
  
"Anything?" Buffy asked looking desperate  
  
"Nothing but I think I can do something." She said  
  
*  
  
"Willow are you sure about this?" Xander asked her  
  
"Yes this is very dangerous." Giles said  
  
"There's no time for danger. Ok start." She said. Willow was sitting in the middle of the room cross-legged. Cordelia and Fred were powering a powder around her in a circle. "Spirits we call upon you. Help us find the truth. Help us understand. Oh goddess Tabitha. Goddess of truth, Help us understand." Willow's eyes turned all balk. There was a bright light and wind out of no where. Then nothing.  
  
"Did it work?" Angel asked  
  
"How dare you call upon me?" Cordelia said  
  
"What are you talking about Cordy?" Xander said  
  
"No it's not her." Fred said  
  
"What's wrong with Spike?" Buffy asked  
  
"His soul." Cordelia/ Tabitha said  
  
"What about it?" Dawn asked. Looking a little scared  
  
"Why is he back?' Giles asked  
  
"The Great Tabitha." Cordelia/ Tabitha said  
  
"Oh please.can u just skip the act." Lorne said  
  
"Ohh well sory..fine..he is back because "The Powers that be" brought him back." Cordelia/ Tabitha finished  
  
"Why?" Fred asked  
  
"His fight is not over yet." Cordelia/ Tabitha said  
  
"What do you mean not over? He killed the First" Buffy said  
  
"He has a purpose. It's not over yet. He needs to be here." Cordelia/ Tabitha said. Then there was a gust of wind a big light and nothing again. Everyone was looking at Cordelia  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
*************************************Morning  
  
Spike woke up. Damn his head hurt. What the hell had happened last night? He remembered fighting then just sort of blacked out. He looked and he saw Buffy on the bed next to him. She was curled up. He smiled she looked so beautiful. He saw Dawn on the couch. He tried to get up but there was like 100 covers on him.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy said getting up quickly. "Shh it's alright pet I'm here." He said  
  
"Oh my go Spike your ok." She said and hugged him again.  
  
"Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked her  
  
"You don't remember?" Buffy asked  
  
"I..I mean I remember the fight..." He said.  
  
"Oh well yeah and then. Well you sort of freaked out and we brought you back here and we had this big séance and Cordelia was possessed.." Buffy said very quickly. Dawn stirred and woke up she saw Spike and jumped up.  
  
"Spike!" She said and ran over and gave him another hug like the one before. "Oh my god you're back. again. I'm going to go get everyone." And in a second she was gone.  
  
"Wonderful." He said after she left. He looked at Buffy. She hit him  
  
"What was that for?" He asked her a little surprised and massaged his arm.  
  
"For scaring me again. I thought you would die." Buffy said worried.  
  
"Well sorry, I didn't know. I just woke up remember." He said to her. Everyone came in  
  
"About time your up." Angel said more in a friendly way.  
  
"Yeah why do you get to sleep in?" Xander said sarcastically  
  
"Oh you should of seen it last night it was so cool. Cordy got possessed and it was all these lights." Dawn said very excited  
  
"Well sorry I missed the show little bit. But you knew since I was unconscious and all." Spike finished and got up.  
  
"Well at least we know why you're back." Fred said happily  
  
"Yeah, its pretty cool stuff don't you think." Willow asked  
  
"It depends on how you look at it Red." Spike said  
  
"What do you mean." Gunn asked  
  
"Well it's great I'm back, no doubt about that, but it also means there's something out there more powerful than the first and I don't fancy fighting it anytime soon." Spike finished. Everyone was silent for a while. He was right.  
  
"Ok well, on that happy thought breakfast anyone?" Xander said  
  
********************************************* Nighttime  
  
It had been a good day. One of the best in a long time for Buffy. Willow, Dawn, Fred and Cordelia had spent the day shopping with Angels and Giles money. Xander and Wesley and Gunn went with them and in turn had their money wasted.  
  
Giles went to the bookstore and then scheduled a flight back to England for that night. Apparently the girls party had lasted longer than expected and the police wasn't to happy about it.  
  
Buffy had stayed with Angel and Spike. She knew it would be uncomfortable, for all fo them but it was necessary.  
  
"So another big bad huh?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yep looks like it." Spike said  
  
"It should be easier don't you think with all the slayers." Angel said  
  
"Yeah maybe, but it must be some fight for them to bring me back." Spike said  
  
"Yeah not like you would do any good" Angel said. He smiled  
  
"Like you can do better peaches." Spike said  
  
"You two never get sick of this do you?" Buffy asked  
  
"No." Angel said  
  
"Not really." Spike said  
  
****************************** Later  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes.  
  
"So it wasn't the best visit huh?" Buffy asked  
  
"Well besides the parts you were with Spike is was swell." Angel said to her  
  
"I'm sorry."She said "Ahh forget about it. I understand. You know dead boyfriend back. That whole deal we went threw it." Angel said  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember. I'll always love you." She said to him.  
  
"Yeah I no." He said and went inside. Spike came up to her  
  
"You ok pet?" He asked  
  
"I guess.Are you sure you don't want to come?" Buffy asked. Spike had told her it was better for him to stay here with Angel fight evil. She was part angry at him and partly sad at the fact he wasn't going to go with her.  
  
"You know as well as I do that I belong here." He told her  
  
"No you know. I know that you belong with me." Buffy said a little angry  
  
"Ohh bloody hell Summers. You always have to do this to me." Spike said  
  
"Do what?" She asked  
  
"Make me fall in love with you al over again." He smiled at her. She smiled back, then she kissed him.  
  
"So what about us?" she asked him  
  
"I'll always be here pet." He said  
  
"I love you Spike" Buffy hugged him one last time. Buffy got into the car with her friends. She took one last look at Spike. He would always be there; she had the feeling that was true. Dawn looked at her.  
  
"You ok?" She asked  
  
"Yeah. I m fin, it's only for a little while anyways." Buffy said  
  
"So then why do you look like it's forever." Dawn asked  
  
"Cuz it feels like it." Buffy said  
  
* "It's hard isn't it, letting her go." Angel asked  
  
"How would you know you never have" Spike said. They stood there and watched the car drive into the night.  
  
THE END 


End file.
